La porte de l'amitié
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Réponse au défi 49 du Poney Fringant : "La porte de la Moria".


_Ceci est mon texte pour le défi du Poney Fringant sur la Porte de la Moria.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**La porte de l'amitié **

Debout face au lac, Celebrimbor attendait.

Il avait fini son œuvre il y a plusieurs heures, en fin de matinée. L'ithildin était plus diffilile à manier qu'on ne le pensait. Les nains l'avaient aidé à l'incruster dans la pierre, de façon à s'adapter au mécanisme de la porte.

L'elfe avait travaillé la roche deux jours et une nuit, récitant les enchantements et travaillant la roche avec ses outils de sculpture.

Ces derniers étaient spéciaux. Le maillet et le burin étaient en mithril et recouverts de gravures elfiques. Ils avaient appartenu à son grand-père Fëanor.

Au souvenir de son ancêtre, Celebrimbor ressentit un mélange de fierté et d'amertume. Son grand-père avait été l'un des plus grands artisans de la Terre du Milieu. Le créateur des Silmarils, des Palantírs et de tant d'autres choses…

Mais aussi l'artisan d'une terrible guerre fratricide entre les elfes ! Même son père Curufin avait commis sa part de méfaits. Celebrimbor avait désavoué son père, mais cela avait été difficile pour lui.

C'était son père qui lui avait appris à exercer son art. Les descendants de Fëanor partageaient son talent et sa soif de création.

Heureusement, les nains avaient su voir au-delà de sa nature elfique. Ils avaient vu en lui l'étoffe d'un créateur de belles choses, tout comme eux.

Voilà pourquoi ils avaient participé à la création de cette porte.

Celebrimbor leva la tête vers le ciel. Les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître la lune. L'elfe vit le sol s'éclairer sous ses pieds.

Il se retourna et vit que cela avait marché.

La porte de la Moria était là, scintillante sous l'éclat des étoiles et de la lune.

_Varda soit louée ! _pensa l'elfe en se laissant tomber sur un rocher pour contempler son œuvre à loisir.

Toutes ces heures de travail et de magie enfin récompensées !

"C'est du bon travail, l'ami ! " dit une voix bourrue dans son dos.

Celebrimbor sursauta et se tourna vers la source de cette voix. Il s'agissait du chef des sculpteurs nains qui l'avaient assisté dans son travail.

"À la fois discret, solide et magnifique. Ça me plaît ! " dit le nain en passant les mains dans sa ceinture.

"Pourvu que cela aide à écarter le danger. Puisse-t-elle protéger le royaume de la Moria aussi longtemps que brilleront les étoiles dans le ciel", dit Celebrimbor.

Le nain fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi Celebrimbor semblait espérer que rien n'arriverait ? Bien sûr qu'il n'arriverait rien ! Il s'agissait de la Moria, tout de même !

Quand il lui exprima son point de vue, Celebrimbor lui dit de ne pas faire attention à la lui.

"Ne faites pas attention à moi. Cet ouvrage m'a vidé de mes forces", dit Celebrimbor.

"C'est vrai ! Les autres sont en train de se restaurer. Allez, venez, maître elfe ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai envie d'un bon feu et une belle pièce de viande accompagnée d'une bière brassée."

Il lui administra une tape dans le dos qui manqua faire tomber l'elfe en avant. Ce dernier le regarda se diriger vers la porte en haussant des sourcils.

_Les nains… ! _pensa l'elfe en se levant.

"Brum… hrum… Au fait… Quel mot de passe avez-vous choisi ? Je n'ai guère compris toutes vos incantations", dit le nain en lissant nerveusement sa barbe.

"C'est normal, je n'ai pas encore prononcé le mot. Mais ne vous en faites point, vous allez bientôt être le premier informé, _mellon nîn_."

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit.

"C'est ça, le mot de passe ? _Mellon_ ?" dit le nain.

"En effet."

"Mmmm… _Ami_…"

L'elfe regarda le nain le dévisager avec les sourcils froncés, avant de rire et de lui faire signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

_Les elfes… !_ pensa le nain.

La porte se referma derrière eux. La lune disparut derrière de sombres nuages. Aussitôt, les belles gravures, les étoiles, la couronne, le marteau et l'enclume s'éteignirent.

Il ne restait qu'une paroi de pierre grise et nue, devant un lac sombre et froid.


End file.
